Marked
by scourgestarleaderofMoonClan
Summary: When Yami is kidnapped by Seto he is marked, marked beyond repair. Who will save him? Yaoi, werecat Yami, minor violence, implied rape. DANG IT I WORKED HARD ON THIS SO DON'T FLAME!


Me: Tell me if you guys like this, cuz this is my first yaoi story. Special thanks to Bakurafsngurl91 for her awesome Pm's and stories.

Warnings: Yaoi, implied rape, werecat Yami, Psychotic Seto, torture.

Disclaimer: If I did, you all would know. (If you know what I mean)

REGULAR/SETO

Bakura was gone, and he had Yami right where he wanted him. Quickly wrapping his arm around Yami's waist, he pulled the small teen closer towards him. Yami must have sensed what was coming because his purple-red eyes flashed with fear and he tried to push Seto back. Kaiba's grip around his waist couldn't be broken, though. The brunet's face grew pale, his eyes sparkled with lust.

"There are two actions in this world that belong to me and me only" Kaiba hissed into Yami's ear. "One is destroying Bakura, and the other is making you mine. Apparently I need to remind you exactly who you belong to, Kitty." Kitty was a special nickname that only Bakura was allowed to call him. Only. Bakura. Not this jerkhole.

Yami started to growl, but Kaiba pushed his lips viciously against Yami's mouth. The taste of his mouth was AMAZING. There was something deep within him, some monster he didn't know he had, awakening. He dragged the small werecat to the warehouse closest to them. He unceremoniously threw him onto the rusty old bed, then proceeding to chain him to the bed posts with pure silver cuffs. Yami yelped as the cuffs immediately cut into his wrists. Seto stripped Yami naked and then knocked him out with chloroform.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

When I woke up, my tongue was fuzzy and my wrists and lower abdomen hurt like heck. Did I take Grandpa's heart medicine instead of my anger meds and fall down the stairs again? (Me: I was listening to Florence and the machine's Rabbit Heart, and got that idea.) Then I remembered. Kaiba asking me to meet him by the pier, him tying me to this bed and knocking me out. I felt something warm running down my leg and felt sick. This Jerkhole didn't even have the decency to prepare himself. I turned my head over and barfed off the edge of the bed.

SETOSETOSETOSETOSETOSET

He was awake. Good. I crawled on top of him and ran my hand up the inside of his beautiful, soft thigh. He shivered. "Have a nice nap little Kitty?" I asked him. "Gotoheck." Came the slurred reply. "But then I couldn't be with you." I replied, laughing. Silly Kitty.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

Where was Ciel and Sebastian when you needed them most? Kaiba threw me some clothes and told me to get dressed. Wait, scratch that. These weren't clothes. These were short spandex shorts with a hole in the back, (he obviously wanted me to morph to where my tail and ears were showing.) and a short leather cropped tank top. He gave me a pair of short leather boots and told me to put them on. Obviously he hadn't noticed that I had given up on leather a LOOONG time ago. I did as I was told, and he put a silver collar on me. WHAT THE FRAG?! What did I ever do to him?! He attached a chain to the other end and pulled me to my knees. "Come on Kitty, we're going out." He said, pulling me into a really long limo.

SETOSETOSETOSETOSETOSET

I couldn't wait to give Yami his gift. It was the gift that would mark him as mine forever. I watched as we pulled into the tattoo parlour. This was going to be great.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

The impending feeling of dread in my stomach increased tenfold as we pulled into the parlour parking lot. No. This wasn't happening. No No No No NO! I screamed out the last no and jumped out of his car. Not again. This wasn't going to happen. I already went through this once in Egypt. It wasn't going to happen again. I won't let it. "I WON'T LET IT!" I was barely aware of the tears streaming down my face as I sprinted away. THUMP! I landed hard on my chest, my sobs coming out in broken breaths. Kaiba dragged me inside, removing my shirt and telling the tattoo artist what to do. I wasn't aware of the pain in my back when it started or when it ended. When it was over, I looked in the mirror. I wanted to die right then and there. In big gothic letters, like they use for the title sequence in Ciel in wonderland, 'SETO'S KITTY KAT' above it was a the behind of a cat's head, and below it was a kinky cat tail. No... I whispered. Nooo. This one came out as a soft moan. It was over. He won. I was his.

SETOSETOSETOSETOSETOSET

I loved the new tattoo I got for kitty. It was a beautiful custom. What was even better was the look in his eyes when he saw what was taking up most of his back. He knew that he was mine, he knew that he was my Kitty and that I could do whatever I wanted to with him. Sweet victory.

BAKURABAKURABAKURABAKU

It had been two months. TWO FRIKING MONTHS! Since Yami had disappeared. I felt that Seto had something to do with it, but his stupid secretary wouldn't let me see him. But I had heard from a friend that he had seen a Brunet dragging a spiky-haired werecat into warehouse #6. If this friend was right, Seto would have Heck to pay.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

I don't know how long it's been. To be honest, I don't care, nor do I remember. I remember a white-haired man, but I couldn't remember his name or face. But something about him made me feel safe. I miss this strange albino man.

SETOSETOSETOSETOSETOSET

I looked down at Yami, who I was making give me a blow-job. I let out a low moan, then ran my fingers through his hair. He is so beautiful and perfect, like some sort of god. I love him.

BAKURABAKURABAKURABAKU

I've finally decided to check out that warehouse. I kicked down the door only to see Yami chained to the wall, Seto passionately kissing him. The look in Yami's eyes nearly broke me down into tears. SETO WOULD PAY!

REGULARPOVREGULARPOV

"DIE!" Bakura screeched, launching himself onto Seto, pulling him off of Yami. Yami looked up, trying to see why Seto wasn't hurting him like usual. What he saw was burned into his mind forever.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

It-It was that man! That beautiful, safe man from my dreams! And his eyes... Those beautiful maroon eyes...that I had been missing for so long. Bakura... I whispered. BAKURA! I screamed the name. He had come to save me! I continued to cheer his name hoping to spur him on.

BAKURABAKURABAKURABAKU

Yami cheered my name, filling me with energy. I finally managed to knock Seto out, (Stubborn pighead) and so I proceeded to untie Yami, wincing at all the injuries he held. He fell unconscious against me, eyelids fluttering before becoming still. I swept my lover up, looking at his beautiful pale face. He was wearing a goth-Lolita style dress, that was black and lacy. It looked wonderful on him, but I was disgusted that Seto forced him to cross-dress. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital.

YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a harsh white. I blinked away my sleep, noticing a small teen that looked like me sitting beside my bed. "Yami!" He exclaimed, a smile brightning his formerly gloomy face. "Yugi...?" I asked, trying to clear my mind. "Yup!" He said nodding happily. "Tell Bakura thank you for me..." I said as I drifted back off to sleep. I was safe, but for how long?

ENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Me: I think I'll write a sequel called 'Recovery', but I'm not sure.

SC:Review to make my Hikari happy!

AF: Or when you go to sleep, Melvin will be under your bed.

All: Ja-Nee!

P.S Does anyone know the name of the shippings RyouxYamixBakura And YamixBakuraxTheif King?


End file.
